


You Saved Me

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina awakens to the realization that Emma saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88787) by mockingbird47. 



Regina: You saved me.

Emma: ( _choked sob_ ) Yeah.

Regina: Why?

Emma: ( _choked laugh through the sob_ ) Because you shouldn’t have been there in the first place. He was my problem. Not yours.

Regina: Anything that has to do with you, has to deal with me. Idiot.

Emma: Really?

Regina: Yes.

_Regina finds her lips softly covered by Emma’s. They gasp into the contact which is both soft and sweet._

Emma: ( _hesitant_ ) Can I?

_She lays a palm on Regina’s stomach and the other on the bed beside her._

Emma: I don’t want to hurt you. God, Regina… I …

_Fresh tears stream down the alabaster cheeks._

Regina: Come here.

_Emma lays down gingerly on the bedding alongside Regina. Her palm on the woman’s waist is covered by one of Regina’s. Her head falls to the curve of Regina’s throat, quickly soaking the skin and blouse with her tears._

_Turning on her side to Emma, Regina shift her hand to the top of the woman’s blonde hair, stroking softly, while Emma cries out her stress._

###


End file.
